


Replacement

by YuMe89



Series: Choices We Make [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Depressive Aziraphale, Emotional Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89





	Replacement

It was lunchtime, as Aziraphale opened his eyes. He realized it had been one of the bad nights, as he stared at the ceiling. His face was damp, eyes swollen. His bed was full of feathers again. Obviously sprouting his wings in his sleep. He never had the chance to ask Crowley if it was normal or not. So, he mused, the bookshop will stay closed today. 

He sat up and swung his feet over the edge of his bed, sending a few empty bottles flying and rolling around. Aziraphale was able to clean his room with the snap of his fingers, the fact he actively chose against it, spoke volumes about his mental state. 

The Angel had never been extraordinarily clean, but tidy and neat. From an outsiders perspective, one could think, Aziraphale was trying to Sin, Sloth. But it wasn't like that. He just didn't see the point.

He stood and wandered over to his mirror, staring at himself, expressionless. With the snap of his fingers his hair and eyecolour changed to pitchblack. His clothes followed the colour scheme. He raised his eyebrows, then he closed his eyes, turning back to his usual looks. That just wasn't him.

As he miracled himself clean, he took the stairs down to his shop, surprised to see, that Poyel had let himself in again. "You need to stop doing this. It's not polite.", Aziraphale remarked, approaching his unwelcomed guest.

"Ah! Hello there Aziraphale.", the young Angel said brightly, a million watts smile on his face. "Do you think, we could go out for lunch together? You mentioned food the other day."

"I didn't, I mentioned alcohol.", he said, already craving wine at the rate this conversation was going. "Oh, isn't that food too?", he said innocently. "No. Completely different things.", Aziraphale corrected him. 

"Well, would you like to accompany me? I haven't done it yet, just sat near a restaurant and watched Humans eat. I'm...rather afraid that I behave unnatural.", Poyal said truthful. Aziraphale caved. Obviously, this Angel had made it his life-task to annoy him either way. Could at least teach him some things. He sighed and nodded. "Yes, okay.", Aziraphale motioned a 'lead the way' gesture to Poyal and followed him.

"I don't really know which restaurant is best, do you have a recommodation or are they all the same?", Poyal asked full of energy, he seemed to wiggle around. It hurt to look at him, Aziraphale realized, this young innocent Angel reminded him of himself. Naiv, wholesome, untainted. He wasn't the same anymore and this stark contrast made him recognize it all too quickly.

"No, they are not the same. With time you would be able to miracle everything tasteful, but you have to know what is in order to do so.", he explained and lead the way to the Ritz. Might as well spoil the brat.

Aziraphale went on autopilot, smiling politely at the waiter, ordering food and wine for both of them. "So, did you think about a more human name? You can't go around calling yourself just Poyel.", Aziraphale said, while they waited for their food to come. He took a few swigs of his wine, watching Poyal sipping on it with caution.

"Uhm, I can't? Oh, of course I can't...", the younger Angel murmured, embarressed. Pointing at his glass. "This is good.", he drank some more. Aziraphale could see how it affected him. Does that count as a temptation?

"What's your earthly name?", Poyel asked, fiddling with his glass. He might be addicted to the rich red fluid. "These days I call myself Ezra Fell, should've changed it already, but noone noticed it yet, so I might stick with it.", he answered, realizing it had been thirty years without a change.

Poyel smiled fondly at him. "That's clever. Hm, I don't know, there's nothing much to do with Poyel.", he tought out loud. Aziraphale cleared his throat. "You could always use it as your last name and go with, I don't know, Matt Poyel or something."

Green eyes trained on Aziraphale, Poyels whole face lit up. "That's actually really good, I like that." Aziraphale tried to smile back more honest. "Matt Poyel it is then.", they drank to that. 

"I thought about taking a vacation and I might need some help.", the older Angel said, as their food came. Poyel was looking down on his Beef Wellington. "This looks...interesting.", he said, about to prod it with his finger, but was stopped by Aziraphale. "No, use your fork and knife."

Aziraphale started to eat his Tournedos of Beef. Poyel seemed to mirror him. 

"This is delicious.", the younger one stated. "Now I get why everyone likes to eat so much."

The blond Angel shook his head. "Humans need to eat to stay alive, we don't. You shouldn't eat too much or too often. I like to hold up appeariences by eating once a day in a restaurant."

Poyel carefully chewed on a small piece of beef. "Do you think Humans would notice if I don't eat?"

"Could happen. Crowley was not much of an eater... in the Middle Ages some people thought he was a Vampire, because he drank a lot of red wine, which got twisted in the tales into blood. His hissing didn't help much.", Aziraphale recalled suddenly.

"Crowley? Is that the demons name?", the brunett watched him carefully, taking his glass in hand to take a swig.

Aziraphale wanted to backpedal, talking about Crowley was not a good idea, but it was too late. "Uhm, yes...uh...nevermind.", he wasn't in the mood for eating anymore.

The young Angel took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I didn't want to make you sad. I'm sorry." Aziraphale broke their contact and looked around the restaurant. "No, it's not your fault."

"You said something about a vacation...?", Poyel wanted to distract Aziraphale. He didn't like the somber expression etched on the other Angels face.

The older Angel smiled thankful. "Yes, but I need someone to watch my bookshop for a while."

"Oh, I could do that!", Poyal said enthusiastic, happy to help. "Just tell me what to do und what to avoid and I'm good. You don't have to worry. I'm very obedient." He was so eager, it was almost painful to watch.

Aziraphale had to bite his tongue, as a small part of him, that had adopted a few bad habits of Crowley wanted to comment something obscene to Poyels last statement. "That's very kind of you.", he said instead.

They continued to eat and had dessert. Poyel really seemed to like mousse au chocolat, if his orgasmic face and the sounds were anything to go by. Had Aziraphale been like that? There was a distinct memory of him savouring his dessert, all the while under the careful watch of Crowley. 

As they walked back to his bookshop, Aziraphale explained a few things to Poyel. "And you have to be sure to lock the door. You can use my upstairs room as your own, although I think I will store a few books there, that I value a lot and want to keep save, if you don't mind."

"I don't think it will be hard to keep customers away. I can always miracle them away.", Poyal said, getting a shocked look. "No! If they are very persistent, you just miracle an idea in their head they can't shake. Like 'You wanted to buy coffee' or 'You really need to use the loo', the last one get's them going rather quickly.", Aziraphale said. 

Poyel nodded along, liking that idea a lot better. "And when will you start your vacation?"

"Tomorrow.", Aziraphale said, he didn't want to stay longer than necessary. 


End file.
